Question: If $\log_5 (x+4)=3$, find $\log_{11} x$.
Answer: In order to find $\log_{11} x$, we must first find the value of $x$. We begin by writing $\log_5 (x+4)=3$ in exponential form, which gives us $5^3=x+4$. Solving for $x$, we find that $x=5^3-4=125-4=121$. After plugging this value of $x$ into the second expression, we now need to find $\log_{11} 121$. Since we know that $11^2=121$, $\log_{11} 121=\boxed{2}$.